


La prima volta che..

by elenowls



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenowls/pseuds/elenowls
Summary: Uuughh, sono piccole drabbles scritte di getto. E' un'idea che mi è balenata nella mente un po' di mesi fa e.. ho colto la palla in balzo ed ora sono tornata a scrivere. Spero vi piaccia.





	La prima volta che..

La prima volta che Ellie e Chris si sono conosciuti. Una borsa di studio, un soggiorno per un anno a Boston ed un incontro casuale al planetario di Charles Hayden bastarono per far innamorare i due ragazzi. Ellie era entusiasta all'idea di vivere e visitare un posto mai visto prima d'ora. Dopo essere arrivata in quella città ed aver trovato un posto in cui alloggiare, iniziò ad esplorarla e a girovagare per i negozi, ma il luogo che volle visitare sin da quando aveva messo piede in America fu il planetario Charles Hayden. Ellie era amante dell'astronomia, dei pianeti e delle costellazioni. Senza esitare, si diresse verso il planetarium. Chris, d'altro canto, approfittò del suo giorno libero dal set cinematografico per fare qualche attività. Fu così che s'incontrarono: seduti, l'uno accanto all'altro, a guardare l'universo proiettato sul soffitto.  
"Ciao, scusami, questo posto è libero?" chiese Chris.  
"Uhm, ciao. Sì, questo posto è libero, puoi sederti." rispose Ellie, un po' in imbarazzo.  
Dalla pronuncia di Ellie, Chris capì che non era inglese nativa.  
"Scusa, non vorrei essere invadente ma.. non sei di qui, vero?"  
Le guance di Ellie diventarono rosso pomodoro e Chris se ne accorse.  
"No, non sono americana. Vengo dall'Italia." Lo guardò in faccia, sorridendogli timidamente. "Che carina." pensò lui.  
"Italia? E' un bellissimo paese, mia mamma è italiana. Comunque piacere, mi chiamo Chris." sorrise, porgendole la mano.  
"Piacere mio, Ellie." disse lei, stringendogliela.  
"Ti va di prendere un caffé dopo? Conosco un posto dove fanno bevande e dolci buonissimi. C-cioè, s-sempre se vuoi.. non devi accettare per forz-"  
"Per me va bene." Sorrise. Chris s'innamorò di quel sorriso.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuughh, sono piccole drabbles scritte di getto. E' un'idea che mi è balenata nella mente un po' di mesi fa e.. ho colto la palla in balzo ed ora sono tornata a scrivere. Spero vi piaccia.


End file.
